Facts about my Fanfics
by Nalyx
Summary: i was really bored xD


**Hey guys Nalyx here. So I'm really bored and I have writers block for my recent story A Dark Secret. So I decided to try and get rid of the writers block by just writing random stuff. So here are some facts about my fanfictions :D enjoy ^^**

**Fire**

I actually started this fanfic on my phone during social studies class. I was extremely bored and I wanted to write some yaoi. So I began to write some short scenes and decided to put those scenes together and put it on . People began to review it. So I kept writing and then my most popular fanfic came to be. The characters Sora and Riku were also loosely based off of me and my girlfriend. The only reason why is because they were best friends that became more and they were dating in secret after telling Sora and Roxas' mom. Also Roxas and Sora's mom was based off of my mom.

Another random fact, Xigbar and Larxene were actually just thrown in there just for the sake of being there xD at the time, I couldn't think of anyone that could be with Xig other than Demyx and he was kind of with Zexion. So I just threw him and Larx together because I didn't know about the couple LarxeneXXion at the time. If I could rewrite the story, Luxord would be with Xigbar and Larxene would be with Xion. You can blame my friend Axie and my girlfriend for that xD

Fire was also suppose to be only 16 chapters, but I couldn't find a way to wrap it up that quickly and I still had ideas buzzing in my head. So it went from 16 to 24 (I think lol)

**Heal**

You can all thank my good friend Vithian, for this sequel. After I had finished writing Fire she suggested an idea for a sequel. So I decided to write it. It was originally suppose to be just Roxas experiencing his life without his good friends and lover. It was suppose to be a very depressing story until he found a reincarnation of Axel. The scene in the beginning of the chapter of Heal was actually suppose to be real, not a dream. But after writing it, I really couldn't separate Axel and Roxas because it was just too sad and I really wanted them to have a happy ending. So I made the scene a dream and kind of made that dream a sign that Roxas might end up alone. Keyword MIGHT. I was planning on finishing the story, but after having no inspiration for months, I decided to kill it. But TheSnowAngel has kept it alive and she's made it into a beautiful story x). Some of the story is actually from some roleplays we've done for this story. We've also done roleplays that were from the beginning and hopefully we will put up that prequel to Fire. Yes people there will probably be a prequel to Fire. It would mostly be focused on MarVex, but it also tells you how Zemyx came to be and how Marluxia became the person he was in the beginning to Fire.

Hopefully, if I write the story, it will be completed. But it might be done by SnowAngel. I really don't know xD I have written some pages for it, but I haven't decided if I want to post it yet.

**A Dark Secret**

This was actually not suppose to be a story about vampires. It was actually suppose to be your typical high school story about a lonely teen that has no friends that finds a group of friends that loves him for him, but somehow vampires got into there. I think it's because I can't stay away from the paranormal xD. Xemnas was also originally suppose to be the principal of the school but after considering it, I decided to make him the bad guy again because….come on he's a total dick xD how can I NOT make him the bad guy?

A Dark Secret was also originally named "Dreams Do Come True" but the title was too long and after writing a few chapters I realized that it didn't really match the story. So I changed it. My friend Nick actually thinks that it should named "Protecting Zexion" which is actually a pretty good name, but I think I'll keep it the way it is lol. Marluxia was also not suppose to be in the story. I was debating whether he should or shouldn't be, but after a while I just put him in because I really couldn't live without the MarVex. They're like, my third favorite couple to torture XD. The first being Zemyx and the second being AkuRoku. Also Vexen wasn't suppose to be Zexion's "father". Saïx was actually suppose to be Zexion's guardian and his brother, but I thought that was a bit stupid plus I didn't really see Saïx like that. So I replaced him with Vexen and made Vexen and Zexion's father brothers.

**Unexpected Love**

Ok ladies and gentlemen. Here is the story behind Unexpected Love. The story that was never finished and never will be most likely. This story was mostly inspired from something that actually happened to me, besides the whole angel and death thing xD lol. Last year I had realized two things. One I was bisexual and two I was in love with my best friend. I eventually told her this…kinda xD (had my friend Cass tell her. Love you Cass! 3) anyway, it didn't end well. I became depressed for so long, but don't worry there was a happy ending :) my best friend is now my girlfriend and we've almost been together for a year ^^ but anyway. The inspiration for Unexpected Love was that. It was suppose to Marluxia and Vexen becoming best friends over the time that Marluxia is there. Marly was suppose to fall for Vex, but feel that pain of loving someone that he cannot have. It was suppose to be a very very depressing, but it would've had a happy ending.

**His Eyes**

There's really nothing to say about this. I really just wrote this after watching the death scene of Axel. I kept having this damn scene in my head, so I wrote it down. I'll be honest. I was depressed the rest of the day because of this one-shot lol.

**The Reality That Never Was**

Nothing to say about this either XD I wrote it for my good friend Axie. Every time I need help, she always has an answer and she helps with my writers block too. So I decided to write her a one-shot that had an inside joke in it XD I really hoped she liked it x).

**Nothing Else Matters**

This was really just written out of whim x) nothing really to say.

**Faded and Remember**

Both of these one-shots were inspired by pictures that I had seen. I sent Remember to one of my friends and he actually liked it :) which I was happy about ^^ Faded actually made me tear up a little. Just because I could see it happening.

**I love you and Open wounds**

I love you was written because I was bored and Open wounds was something I had written on my phone. It's my least favorite one-shot because Axel was horribly out of character. Honestly I couldn't really see Axel acting like that unless he had a drinking problem, which he didn't have in that one-shot. Honestly I don't know why it's even on xD.

**An Angels Eyes**

This is not on my fanfic account anymore. It's only because it's really bad lol. I wrote this on my phone for my cousin. It was the first fanfic I had really written and it sucked soooo badly. I had gotten a review on it and it wasn't a good one, which looking back. I'm really glad that person reviewed it because he/she actually gave some helpful criticism and that is how I became a better author and how Fire and the rest of my fanfics were pretty good. At least I hope they were xD

**Well those were the facts behind the fanfics. Hope you guys enjoyed xD lol there might be more of these in the future because I'll always have more fanfics coming ^^ anyway hope I didn't bore you too much xD and hopefully this helped my writers block. See ya :D**


End file.
